


Holiday suprises

by Blue_Topaz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lapidot cafe secret Santa 2019, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: The feelings of the seasons bring many diffrent types of suprises
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Pearl/Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 34





	Holiday suprises

The snow was falling gently upon Beach City and Little Homeworld as the clouds lessened the amount of sun that shone upon the ground, the winter twilight giving a truly calming mood to all who lived there. A quick knock at the home of Steven Universe caused him to run to the door, knowing exactly who was there.

The door opened with Steven leaping out to give a big hug to Connie. Coming into contact with his long time friend turned girlfriend, they spin around together in joy, the snow gently falling atop the loving pair as they spun their way inside.

As the spinning comes to a stop, Steven looks over the girl who has been by his side for so long. With her lean but muscular form, adorable smile and great hair Steven couldn’t help but blush at the sight of Connie. Her beauty warming Steven up like a space heater on this cold winters day.

Connie cant help but smile at Stevens cute blush, and his plush body gave off a friendly impression, like he was always willing to help which Connie could appreciate. The sight of Steven brought Connie a sense of comfort and safetey that she couldn’t find anywhere else.

Steven and Connie both reach into their pockets at the same time and Steven speaks up first, a bit of excitement in his voice, “Well I know it's the holidays-” At the exact same time however Connie also started talking.

“Well it is the holidays so I thought I’d-” Connie then stops upon realizing that Steven had also been talking. The pair stared at each other for a good moment before both pulled their hands out of their pockets and revealed they had wrapped presents for their significant other.

Steven's smile broke out into the biggest possible grin seeing Connie also remembered to get a gift. In recent years they had both been so busy it had been hard to get everything lined up this time of year. After all the chaos it was the best feeling Steven felt in a long time to finally have a holiday with the girl he loved.

Connie was delighted that Steven had also had the time to pick up a gift. Connie had prided herself on keeping as busy as Steven was during all the time he had to spend away fixing things on Homeworld. They had always still found time to get together for some down time but they had never managed to synchronize the holidays until now.

Garnet smiled as she watched through the window at Steven and Connie getting so excited over their holiday gifts. She had foreseen that Steven and Connie needed this night to themselves so she had made sure that everyone would be busy and not come by till the two kids got to have their relaxing night. Using her future vision, Garnet now knew it was time to check on Pearl and Amethyst.

Garnet climbed to the top of a hill where she knew Amethyst would be. Amethyst was using a telescope that she found in her room among some other long lost things most would have thrown away. It was apparently still functional enough to use, and as Garnet walked up Amethyst was completely focused on the local attractions by the pier.

Amethyst heard Garnet coming and quickly said “Come here, its sooooo fun to watch!” Amethyst got this idea the second Garnet had asked for her assistance in keeping pearl out in town tonight. It hadn’t only been successful and good for Pearl, but also was such an amazing bit of entertainment to watch.

Meanwhile on the pier as Garnet put an eye up to the telescope, Pearl and Pinks old Pearl where having what was clearly a date. “You know I don’t mind being called Volleyball, Pearl.” Said Pink's first Pearl. Smiling as she held a teddy bear the original Crystal Gem won for her.

The Pearl who had lived on earth since the rebellion responded, “Well, ok, if thats what you want Volleyball.” Pearl couldn’t help but smile because after much discussion about this over their day in the pier it dawned on Pearl that this was like when Pink chose to be Rose Quartz instead. That choice of choosing who to be was something that Pearl greatly understood the importance of.

Pearl noticed that Volleyball was looking at some of the food stands. Smiling to Volleyball Pearl asks, “Did you want to try some of earth food?” Pearl knew she didn’t know much about earth foods due to not enjoying eating herself, but the skilled gem knew she would try her best to help Volleyball try stuff.

Volleyball looked a little nervous before speaking up, “I’m just really scared to try ingesting something without someone else doing it with me.” Volleyball knew Pearl did not like to eat anything, she already knew she wouldn’t get the chance to try anything tonight cause of that and only brought it up cause Pearl asked.

Pearl took a deep breath before saying, “It's worth it to eat something if it helps you get to try it.” Pearl smiled as she gave Volleyball a hug to help signify that she meant what had been said. After experiencing being fused with Volleyball, Pearl knew how she felt, and was patiently waiting to see if her predecessor felt the same way about her.

Volleyball gasped with surprise at this revelation from Pearl. She had not even thought to ask Pearl to do anything she normally wouldn’t for her own sake. This surprise brought happy tears to Volleyball's eyes as some crystallized water that isn’t snow lands atop a nearby building.

Lapis was flying quickly over Beach City, trying to reach where she and Peridot had agreed to meet tonight. The cloud cover over the whole area made Lapis lose track of the time, leaving her only minutes to spare as she flew at supersonic speeds across the sky to land in the clearing within the forest where Peridot was waiting.

Peridot smiled as she saw Lapis landing at such extreme speeds with precision and grace. “Literally exactly on time, as expected from anyone who spends a lot of time with a Peridot as great as myself.” Peridot said with her usual mix of slight arrogance and earnestness. Running up to give Lapis a hug the second the forces of her landing where no longer an obstacle to reaching Peridot's favorite person in the universe.

Both Lapis and Peridots gems started to glow the moment they made contact with each other. Both froze for a moment worried they might have inadvertently initiated fusion with the other. As the seconds dragged on both gasped as they realize that while the glow was there, the fusion was not coming.

Neither wanted to speak up for fear of ruining the moment, realizing that their emotions connected so well they could easily become a Romantic Fusion. They each knew each other's boundaries so well that the connection could be made without a fusion that would make both of them extremely uncomfortable.

First came Lapis snorting, then both broke out into laughter, kissing each other while their gems glowed bright. Their pleasant surprise bringing them both immeasurable joy. The snow continuing to fall as the evening of the holidays continued to bring out the most joy in everyone across the town.


End file.
